Come To You In Pieces
by BigNarutoFan
Summary: After the world found peace that they always wanted, the hokage couldn't find her own happiness, Getting her second chance is like a miracle, specially if she found the one she thought she lost, and seeing her like this, made him knew he is finally hers, but will she ever admit it? and would he force her to?
1. The one that got away

**Author's note: Hi! this is my first story, I always admired and loved tsunade and jiraiya, so I thought : why wouldn't I write a story about them! lol .. this chapter might be a little short, but I PROMISE I'll do my best to make the next ones longer.**

**I really hope you guys would like it, But first; I wanna thank my best friends for being there for me, they are the reason why I'm posting this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Jiraiya felt his head aches, he tried to open his eyes to look around and see where he was and what happened to him, but all what he could see was the light that hit his eyes.

_'The heaven..?_' He thought as the vision became clear.

_'I know this place ..' _He began to open his eyes slightly to take a good look around, then he start realizing where he was, he know this place, it was the toads land, Mt. Myoboku.

_'What happened to me?' _he wondered_. _

_' I remember myself getting killed by pein, crashing into the ocean, it began to get darker and all what I could see was that little spot of light, it began to become smaller as I sunk deeper, it was my end, I knew it, remember that I saw my life passed through my eyes.. I was so sure that I'm gonna die.. Am I .. ? or what? what am I doing here?_'

" oh my god! jiraiya chan! You're awake!" fukasaku shouted as he entered the room.

Jiraiya tried to recognize that familiar voice, when a warm hand touched his bare chest, he flinched at the touch only to hear a chuckle.

"Welcome back, jiraiya chan! "

Jiraiya took a look at the old frog in front of him with a face full of questions.

The frog got the massage and said:

" I bet you don't remember what happened, do ya? "

Jiraiya nodded heavily, the old frog let a huge frown.

" it's a long story to tell.. But let's say that you were technically dead, and now that we've done with the hardest part, we're here to form the seal, so please try not to move."

'_ seal?_'

" what? " jiraiya said with a weak voice as he tried to sit only to receive a huge wave of pain, he groaned.

" jiraiya! Try to rest, don't worry, everything is just fine, I'll tell you everything as soon as you get better"

Jiraiya sighed and tried not to argue, after all, he doesn't have the power to.

_'This will be a hard thing to admit, but I believe he'll be grateful after all'_ the old frog thought.

" but first, I have a question for you.. " fukasaku said, looking at the old man behind him with a serious look.

" what .. ? " was all what jiraiya said.

* * *

It's the sunset, and the blonde hokage's doing her job as usual, signing some papers without even looking at it, she heard some knocks on the door.

" come in " she said with a laud voice.

it was no other than her assistant; shizune, who crashed into the office with a smile.

"wow! tsunade-sama, seeing you working is unusual! it's so unlike you!".

tsunade kept her gaze on her paper, trying to ignore what shizune just said.

" what do you want, shizune? " she said with a sigh.

"I know this might sound rare coming from me, but.. well, I thought it'd be nice and healthy if you leave the office for a couple of hours, you've been working so hard for a week! take a rest, tsunade-same, you need one! " shizune finished her words looking at her mentor with a soft eyes.

tsunade looked at shizune with a surprise look at what she had just said, to be honest she has been working so hard lately, but she didn't do something rare, she's the hokage, she has to work hard!.

and as it is for tsunade, she didn't hesitate this chance, she needs some fresh air after all.

" well, guess you're right, I've been working my ass off so freaking hard lately, I need a break! see ya soon shizune! " she said while leaving her office so quickly.

shizune was left there with her eyes widened at what had just happened, she didn't think that tsunade would actually accept what she offered so quickly!.

laughing a little; she screamed : " please tsunade-sama! try not to get yourself drunk!"

the blonde kunoichi ignored shizune, as if she didn't hear her. and left the hogake's tower in seconds.

* * *

Tsunade decided that first, she needs to check on konoha, see how everything's going on, take a look at people to make sure everyone is alright. after all, it's her destiny as a hokage.

on her way around the village, she took a look at everyone, kids were running around, she heard some laughs here and there. smiling , she thought about everything, how things had changed, how they won that war, and how the five countries became allies, this war brought a lot of benefits, the peace is now surrounding the world of shinobi, they were now like a big family, they all worked together, fought together, and now they got what they always dreamt about.

Tsunade kept thinking, until she realized where she was, it's the place she kept avoiding lately, she stood where she and jiraiya had their last conversation, remembering her friend,

she thought _'if jiraiya was alive to see, he was the one who believed on this...'_

what he said and did slowly get back into her mind, it was the same time as now, She remembered his face.. He was smiling, trying to be funny, Nothing had ever changed since the first time they met in the academy.

_" come back alive, if I lose you too.. I .. " she trailed off, unable to continue._

_" Are you gonna cry for me? haha that would make me happy! I doubt it'll be like the time Dan died! " he smiled._

_" baka .. " she murmured under her breath, keeping it laud enough for him to hear. _

_"Then, how about making a bet with me? " he asked._

_he kept talking, without waiting for her to response; " you'll bet that I'll die, after all, you always lose.". she looked at him confused, and unable to believe what he just said. _

_" but if I make it and comeback alive.. I will.. " he paused, looking directly into the eyes_

_tsunade lost her breath, how serious his look was, she was unable to say a word.. what could he mean? _

_" haha! I'm joking.. " he said, while laughing._

this scenario has been playing into her mind all over again and again lately, what did he mean by that? did he really meant them being together? after all those rejections she gave him, he kept trying? was he serious?

she shook her head to get those memories off, there was nothing left to think about it, it just became another harsh memory for her to have, as much as it kills her to know some answers, she kept avoiding that and headed to the bar, she needs a drink after all.

* * *

Jiraiya tried to believe what that old frog told him, but he couldn't, it seems no sense!

" so Jiraiya, who would it be? " Fukasaku said.

" I .. I don't get it, how this could ever happen? " jiraiya said, looking at the old frog with a puzzling eyes.

" kabuto used that forbidden jutso orochimaru created to make a lot of people get back to life, he didn't use it on you, because he couldn't find your body, so we thought about it, we use the same technique on you and revive you, but unlike kabuto's jutso, we won't kill someone to use it, we'll bond you with someone's life. the consequences of this new jutso is, if that person died, you will die too" the old frog finished his words with a low voice, trying to get busy with what it seems some herbs he's mixing.

" but.. why me? " jiraiya said unable to keep his voice out of surprise.

the old frog laughed a little, " you sacrificed your own life for that prediction the great frog had, you trained so hard, traveled to find some answers, just to make it right, just to make this world has peace. " the little frog said while he formed some hand seals in front of the white-haired shinobi.

" but that was my path, I did what I have to do. " jiraiya said.

" well what we did is out of a question, now it might hurt you a little, but the pain will vanish away immediately, now who's the person you're gonna be bonded with? " the frog said as the seal began to form on jiraiya's stomach.

" well I didn't think you'd ask " jiraiya said with a smirk.

the frog laughed a little, _' I knew it_ ' he thought.

* * *

" ooi old man another shot please" tsunade shouted, " tsunade-sama, are you sure? this will be your 10th shot! " tsunade gave the old man a look of hers that could kill someone, "right now! hokage-sama" the man said quickly while giving her the sake.

it was now midnight, Tsunade left the bar cursing under her breath, she didn't have enough sake just because she didn't have the money! how awful her luck was on gambling and how much she had lost money on it, she had never won any bet, will basically when she wins something bad always happen and she leaves immediately.

Tsunade decided to take another tour around the village to get some fresh air before heading to the hokage's tower, after all, she knew that shizune wouldn't let her out for awhile.  
When she was beside konoha's Gate; there was something that caught her attention, it was a person who stood there leaning against the gate. Looking at the sky.

she couldn't see clearly who he/she was.

_'who would be out at this time of night?_' she thought, she took another steps to get close enough.

" ooi you, what are you doing here? it's the midnight yet the gate isn't clo- " she lost her breath, she couldn't believe what she had just saw. what was shocking is that man. he has a long-wild hair.

_'he can't be.. no he can't be! he's dead.. he supposed to be dead! I think I drank a lot this time_ ' . He was just giving her his back yet her heart was flattering.  
Tsunade stood there, took all the guts she has just to push all her hopes down, she doesn't want to get disappointed over this, specially not when she's drunk, she took another steps to get a good look on that person.  
" it's been a long time, yet nothing has changed after all" that man said and laughed a little. She was now behind him, she froze when she heard that voice.. The voice she thought she will not hear ever.. tears forming into her eyes, This is not right.. It must be because she was drunk.  
" jiraiya..? " she said, with a weak voice, it was a statement more than a question.

the man now was looking directly at her, smiling.

" long time no see, Tsunade" jiraiya said.


	2. I still believe!

**Author's Note: Hey guyz! thanks for reviewing! it made my day knowing there's still someone who's shipping JiraiyaXTsunade ,,**

**I hope you'd enjoy this chapter! I'll try to upload a new chapter every Sunday! I promise I'll do my best! ,,**

**don't forget to review! thanks, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, at least Jiraiya would still be alive!**

Tsunade stared at the man in front of her with a red tired eyes, tears were rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't believe this, is this her imagination? she drank a lot this time, it'd be possible, she actually imagines things sometimes when she's drunk, but isn't this too much for her to handle? she stood there, looking at that man, who stood there waiting for her to say something.

Jiraiya was looking at tsunade, he was smiling, but when he saw her tears he became confused, he tried to get close to her but she took a step back.

" Tsunade? " he said, questioning her.

she was drunk, he knew that because of the fact that her face was a flushing red, he couldn't stand there waiting for her to do something, so he took another step until he was a few inches away from her, her hair was on her face as she looked down at their foots, trying to recognize how much he was close to her.

he knew that this could be a risk but he just couldn't leave her like this, he gulped and opened his arms, he hugged her tightly, wrapping one arm around her waist, while the other arm pressing her head against his chest.

he whispered behind her ears " I missed you, Hime".

the blonde hokage was shocked by the reality, he was hugging her, holding her tightly as if he knew she won't believe his existence, this made her realize this isn't her imagination, his voice, his touch, his scent, it all seems so.. _real_.

Clenching her fist, she punched him hard in the stomach, " _You Baka_ " she said gripping her teeth so hard.

Jiraiya flied two meters away, holding his stomach so hard, he chuckled and laughed a little, " this is how you greet a friend, Hime? " he said.

Tsunade wiped her tears away and walked to him, giving him her hand so he could stand, he took it, smiling, this made her take her hands from him, and look away.

" you did cry when I died, didn't you? was it like the time Dan died? I bet it was. " he teased, smirking.

' _it was worse, you idiot! _' she thought, while punching him again so hard this time, she knew that he's just joking, but that made her so angry, how could HE try to make it sounds like a joke now? this isn't the right time for that! he was her best friend, he was the one who knows her well, finding her whenever she needs him, making sure everything is alright with her, he was the one who stood there and hugged her, telling her everything will be alright when she lost _everything_. the fact that he died leaving her alone isn't bearable..

Flying 20 meters away and hitting the ground so hard, Jiraiya was smiling at her reaction, she didn't change a bit.

The old-sennin started coughing so hard, which freaked Tsunade out, she looked at him with a worried eyes.

" Hey, are you okay? " she said while walking to him.

" Actually, no.. " he said while coughing.

she got close enough to him, setting beside him and holding his back, she froze when she saw what he was coughing, blood.

" what's wrong? what happened? we need to get you to the hospital! " she said.

" No, you can check on me here, I don't have a lot of time actually" he said, breathing hard.

" but.. I'm drunk! I can't check on you so easily you know " she said with a worried eyes.

" Please, Tsunade.. " he said, looking at her and holding her hand with his own.

they exchange a look, then she nodded.

" okay, lay down, and takeoff your shirt first. " she said, trying to focus on what she'll do.

Tsunade felt her face burning a little as she looked down at his body, which is seems so fine, and of course with his six-packs, she thanked god that she was drunk already, the last thing she want now is Jiraiya trying to tease her again about seeing him half naked.

Jiraiya was laying down, trying to breath normal. " they didn't manage to heal me well actually, you're the best healer by far, that's why I came here. " he said, smiling.

she ignored his compliment, trying to focus on what she's doing, she found that his left lung was ripped apart, there was some damages on his neck and audio cords, and all of this was nothing to her, she was relieved.

" is that's the only reason why you came here? " she said.

" well, I'm here to ask you a favor, actually" he said, with a deep voice.

" A favor? on your condition? what do you want now, Jiraiya? " she asked, looking at him now.

" Well, we need to go to your home first, Hime" he said.

* * *

shizune was worried about her mentor, she left when the sun went down , and now it's the midnight and she didn't come back yet.

she searched on the bars, the hokage's tower, and her apartment, but couldn't find her, where did she go?

on her way she saw her lover, Ginma, who was setting on the top of a tree looking around.

smiling, she shouted: " Hey, Ginma! did you see tsunade-sama ?".

" Shizune! where did you go? why didn't you come home for dinner! I was worried" he said.

" this is not the right time to chit-chat Ginma, please tell me, did you see tsunade-sama? she didn't come back yet! "she said with a worried tone.

" well, I saw her awhile ago walking with a man that way " he said, pointing to the way where the blonde hokage's apartment is.

" A man ? " shizune shouted with a widened eyes as if she saw a ghost.

" yeah.. " Ginma said, jumping out of the tree and standing beside shizune.

" let's go home, I'm sure everything is alright with Tsunade-sama, she's the hokage, now let's go " he said, catching shizune's arm and moving.

" wait! I need to check on her first! Ginma! please let me go! ".

* * *

In the hokage's apartment, the white-haired man was in her living room, sitting on the couch, drinking his hot tea.

Tsunade was standing, so pissed off.

" So .. ? aren't you gonna talk now? " she said, looking at the old sennin with an impatient look.

he looked at her, clearly frighten of what she'll do, he cleared his throat.

" okay, but first, I need to summon someone" he said, while doing some hand seals, he shouted " Kuchiyose-no Jutsu! ".

with a puff, there was Girotora, the scroll toad.

" Great timing, Jiraiya-sama!" the Toad said.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a question look.

and he immediately said " I need you to sign this " as the frog began to unwrap his scroll.

The blonde hokage didn't clearly understand what he's trying to say.

"Why should I sign this? what the hell is going on? " she said, confused.

Jiraiya didn't really know from where he should start, he knows for a fact that Tsunade won't like him lying, and he didn't have a choice, what shall he say? _' I need you to sign this so that my life would be bonded to yours! and we could live happily ever after!' _ he felt so stupid because he _actually_ thought about that, massaging his neck's back, he remembered the old toad's words;

_" remember, Jiraiya-chan! you need to make her sign this to bond your life with hers, you don't have much time left, try your best, I know you can do this " Fukasaku said, smiling. _

" Look tsunade, I don't have much time to actually explain this, please trust me, if you do this, you'll keep me alive.. that's all what I can say now" Jiraiya said, with a serious look.

Tsunade looked at him with a frighten look, he got her full attention now, she couldn't believe what he said, he will stay alive if she just _sign this_ _scroll_ ? isn't he already alive? what the hell is going on? why does he need her to sign this scroll? _'why me ?' _she thought, but she doesn't have much time to ask, all what on her mind now is keeping him alive, and she trust him, this is her chance to correct everything.

" Okay then. " she said, showing some confidence in her voice.

Jiraiya smiled at her, his smile began to wide as she walked to the toad's scroll, he couldn't believe she said _Okay_ that easily, without arguing, looking at the toad beside him, he nodded.

" Please, put your right hand here, hokage-sama " Girotora said, pointing at the circle on the scroll.

The blonde kunoichi didn't hesitate what she's doing, she trusted the man behind her, hopefully she won't regret it lately, with a nod, she placed her hand on the circle.

Then the toad smiled and said " well done, Jiraiya-sama, hokage-sama " and disappeared with a puff.

_' and now, here it comes the worst part '_ Jiraiya thought, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

" I think it's the time to say what the hell is going on here, Jiraiya, don't you think ? " the short blonde looked at the man who stood in front of her with an impatient look.

" Okay but first, please don't tell anyone that I came back." Jiraiya begged.

when tsunade was about to talk, there were a laud knocks on the door.

" Tsunade-sama! please open the door! I know you're here ".

The white-haired shinobi looked at her crush with a please-don't-say-a-thing look.

sighing, Tsunade nodded and went to open the door.

" Hai hai, shizune, what's wrong with you? knocking this hard on the door "she said, while opening the door to her assistant.

Shizune was about to crash into the apartment when tsunade stopped her placing her hand on the door, " what's wrong with you? " tsunade asked, trying her best not to let shizune in, she looked back but gladly didn't see Jiraiya.

" where were you tsunade-sama! I've been looking for you! " shizune shouted.

tsunade didn't like her assistant's shouting, not when she has a hangover.

" I was at the bar, getting a drink.. then I came home.. and my head hurts, I need to sleep shizune.. " tsunade said, her hand on her head to add more drama.

shizune looked at her mentor with a hard look, " Where is he? " she said crashing into her mentor's apartment.

" where's who .. ? " tsunade said, as she followed shizune who began to take a look around the house.

" the man that you came with! tsunade-sama! you're the hokage! you can't make some random guy comes into your house this late! especially when you're drunk! I bet you've met him on the bar! am I right? " she said while she kept searching.

Tsunade's face began to get red as she understood what was on her student's head, she can't believe that shizune could think about her that way! She was with a guy.. gladly Shizune didn't know that random guy was Jiraiya.. Or that'd be worse! Sighing, she looked at her assistant, with tired eyes, "what made you think that I actually brought some random guy with me? I came here alone you know..".

" Ginma saw you leading him to your house! now where is he? " she said, annoyed that she didn't find what she's been looking for.

" I met an old friend on the way, he just needed something from me and I gave it to him, he left immediately, there's no one here shizune, so stop all this crap, By the way, how could you think about me this way? you know that I'm _not like that_.. " she said, so freaking annoyed at what her assistant thought about her.

The raven-haired woman looked at her mentor, blushing that she's wrong, she worriedly smiled at tsunade.

" uh my god tsunade-sama.. I'm so sorry I didn't mean that.. I actually don't think about you that way.. I was just worried about you, I couldn't find you and then I met Ginma.. " shizune said, looking at the ground with a red face.

" Okay then since you found me, you can go to your Ginma, I bet he's now so pissed off because you left him alone at your house you know " tsunade said, smirking as shizune's face began to redden more.

" I can't believe you actually said that tsunade-sama! I take back my apologize! " she said, leaving her mentor laughing so hard.

closing the door behind her assistant, she wondered where the hell Jiraiya left, she began to search for him.

looking at her room, the windows were open, she chuckled and went to close it.

She began to think about what happened today, she thought about that place where she was with Jiraiya before he left konoha, and then he came back somehow from death.. appearing on her way, then he asked her to sign something to keep him alive, she wondered; was any of this real? did he come back? or was it her imagination, she was upset because she remembered their last conversation, where he left her knowing that he's walking to his death, she can't believe what happened, part of her heart was happy, she didn't know why she felt happy, is it because of the fact that he came? it's been almost two years since the day that old frog told her about her friend's death, yet he came back.. she kept wondering, she drank a lot today.. and now when she managed to get back to her mind.. he disappeared.. _he didn't come at all, no one comes after death, deal with it_, _Princess_ her brain shouted, yet her heart refused that_.._

_' I felt him, he hugged me, he talked to me, I could still smell his scent on me.._' she thought.

* * *

Jiraiya was on the roof of Tsunade's apartment, when he heard the door shut, along with the blonde's laugh, he came into the house from the kitchen's window, he wondered where tsunade is, he walked to her room then he saw her standing beside the window.

As if Jiraiya could feel what was on her mind, he said " Hime.. ?".

Tsunade wasn't aware of the tears that formed in her eyes as she looked at him, her heart skipped a beat as jiraiya began to get close to her, she could feel his worried eyes looking all over her, looking for answers because it wasn't something normal seeing her crying, he was about to ask her what's wrong when she rushed into him and hugged him so hard, her sobs began to form as her hands held him so tight.

He looked at her surprisingly. smiling, he hugged her back, hearing her cursing him as her sobs began to stop.. he knows that seeing him getting back is so hard for her to handle, and the fact that she was drunk made her doubted it, she began to hit him lightly as he laughed a little, he let her go, held her chin to make her look at him.

" don't worry, Hime, I'll always be here beside you, I won't leave you, ever" he said, wiping her tears away, looking deeply at her hazel-eyes.

Blushing at how close he was, she looked down.

" Baka.. " was all what she said.

" now, don't you wanna hear my story? " Jiraiya said, smirking at how her eyes looked at him with a full attention.


	3. Getting hopes

_**Author's note: Hello again! hope you'd enjoy the chapter! don't forget to review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! -hope I do- **_

* * *

The Blonde hokage was sitting in her living room, her eyes were focused on the man who sat across her, looking at her with a smile, she didn't know the reason that kept him smiling, but she knows that what he's about to say will sure get on her nerve.

Jiraiya couldn't stop himself from smiling, looking at that woman, now their lives were bonding, he didn't know what should he say first, so he tried to make it easy for her to understand, he could tell that she's still drunk , so he began from the start.

" I was dead, I _used to be_ dead actually, but the old frog, _Fukasaku-sama_managed to get my body back from that ocean, he tried to heal the damages that pein made, And for the sake to revive me, he used some new sealing jutso.." he said, keeping his gaze on her.

Tsunade looked at him with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

He chuckled and continued " To complete that Jutso, I have to make someone to sign the scroll of the seal, which will get my life bonded with that person's life, so that when he dies, I'll eventually die too." he explained, getting disappointed at the way she looked at him, it was like she wasn't listening.

" actually, that person won't _die_ if I die, you know, because he's actually alive and all.. " he corrected.

" so, what does all this mean .. ? " she said, trying to understand what he was about to say, it was hard for her to focus, she felt like her head was about to explode, with the fact that she drank a lot today, it sounds normal.

Clearing his throat, he looked at her with a serious look, trying not to show his goofy smile.

" That means, my life is now bonding with yours, Hime.. " he said, trying to make it sounds simple.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she realized what he just said, it hits her so hard in the face, HIS life now is bonding with HERS..?

" WHAT? " she shouted, standing and looking at him confused.

" Please, calm down, tsunade.. " he said, frightened because of her reaction.

" WHAT THE HELL! JIRAIYA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR SELF! UH MY GOD I CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW STUPID YOU ACTUALLY ARE! WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO GET BACK! WHY DID YOU DO THIS? " She shouted again, holding her head with both of her hands, she was about to punch him when he shouted "why not Tsunade! you're my friend!".

scared when he saw her reaction, he was trying to cover his face with both of his hands, as if it would help him not to get punched by her.

Tsunade paused for a second, looking at Jiraiya with unreadable eyes.

" this is not a good reason you JERK! " she shouted back, hitting him. she tried to calm down, this whole thing made her headache getting worse.

" Can't you use your brain, Jiraiya? I'm the hokage! For the god's sake! If for any reason there were someone who want to attack konoha, they'll go for me first! I'm not in the right position for you to choose me!" she explained, so pissed at how stupid her friend was, seriously wasn't that obvious for him?.

" I'll be there tsunade, I'll guard you, if anyone just has the thought of trying to attack you, I'll kick his ass, and make sure he won't see the light for the next few days. " the old sennin said, smirking.

" that's not what I meant, Jiraiya.. " tsunade sighed, feeling her headache getting to its maximum.

" Tsunade, it 's my decision, I did what I wanted to do, even if I have the chance to change who I'm bonding with, I'll choose you again. " he said, smiling, he tried to comfort her.

The blonde kunoichi looked at the white-haired man, her hazel-eyes never left his, all she was trying to find were answers, was it just because she was her friend? both of them knew that wasn't all the answer, He kept his gaze on her and she could feel that there were more than that, She was dying to hear it yet afraid to, Maybe he knew that so he didn't want to bother her or make her get confused.. After all, he's jiraiya..

" well, guess I'll have to leave now" Jiraiya said, cutting their awkward silence, and standing to leave when Tsunade's hand pulled him down as she shouted: " wait! ".

Jiraiya was pulled down roughly to the couch next to the blonde kunoichi, he looked at her, questioning.

Tsunade didn't know why did she exactly do that, she tried to avoid his eyes " you don't have to leave.. " she murmured.

".. what?" was all what Jiraiya could say.

" I mean, you don't have a place to go, and how can you be my guardian if you weren't here? you should stay till you find a place to go.. " she said, trying as much as it's possible not to look at him.

when she didn't hear him answering, she sneaked a look at him, and felt the heat rising up her cheeks at the way he was looking at her, his face was so close to hers, " what? if you don't want that, Just say no! it's your choice! " she shouted.

she doesn't want to force him to stay of course, it's just that it came into her mind, if his life now was bonded with hers, and he wants to guard her, wasn't it will be easy for him to stay here? after all, he doesn't have a place to go to, well, not yet.

" no.. I didn't mean that, I just.. it's weird that you asked me to stay here, I was going to ask you to but then.. well I thought you'd say no because.. you know, I'm the Ero sennin" he explained, laughing awkwardly at the last part.

" well, I think we all know what's gonna happen if you did try something pervert " she said, smirking.

Jiraiya gulped as a shiver ran down his spine, he doesn't want to imagine what's going on her mind.

The blonde hokage couldn't fight her sleeping-desire, she yawned as her eyes became teary, she whispered "it's almost 3 a.m, I don't know how the hell I'm gonna wake up at 8, guess I'll skip it..".

The white-haired shinobi laughed at his old friend, she wasn't a morning person, she used to sleep late for about 8 hours, it seems to him that those facts didn't change a bit, smiling as he looked at her, he felt her head resting on his arm, and her arms were holding his so tight, he chuckled at how she slept so fast, she must had been so freaking tired, hearing her murmuring random words as he held her, his smile began to wide when he heard her saying his name several time, he was wondering what kind of dream she's having.

he put her on the bed, took off her jacket, and covered her using some blanket, he was smiling at how peaceful she looked, this woman, his team-mate, is the one who stole his heart, as much as he tried to stop loving her, he just couldn't, it seems impossible for him, smirking as he remembered how her rejections were like 'punching him so hard that he flies away' ,it was her way to say no , even after all those rejections, for him, she's still his love.

" guess I'll have to rest too, it's been a long day to live" he whispered, leaving her room.

* * *

Ginma was trying to sleep, his head was resting on his arms, he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw earlier, he tried to find some reasonable thoughts of the man the hokage was walking with, he looks so much like Jiraiya-sama, if that old man wasn't dead, he'd be sure it was him, but it seems impossible for him to believe, how could someone's dead come back to life? he was about to know who that man was if shizune didn't come by, first his thoughts were that man might be some random friend of the hokage's, but seeing how shizune's reaction was made him doubted it.

he was waiting for his girlfriend to know what's going on, but when she came she told him what her mentor said.

'well, guess I'll discover everything tomorrow' he thought, as he closed the light to get some sleep.

* * *

As the sun light hits the hokage's eyes, her headache began to make its appearance, she cursed and hided her face under the blanket, trying to remember what happened last night, it wasn't clear for her to remember, suddenly it all rushed into her mind at once, her eyes widened as she gasped and sat upright.

smelling something's nice in the air, she looked at the clock, it was 10 a.m in the morning, she saw a glass of water along with some pills and a note on her desk, _'take those pills, hopefully it will remove the headache_ ' it says, and there was a drawing of a frog who's blowing a kiss.

The blonde kunoichi smiled, _'it wasn't a dream after all'_ she thought as she left the bed to take a shower.

'_Damn, it's 10 a.m already, and that woman didn't wake up yet! I think I need to wake her up before someone comes'_ Jiraiya thought.

The old sennin woke up 3 hours ago, he found out that he needs to make breakfast for both of them as a favor for his blonde team-mate for making him stay in her apartment. he still couldn't believe that she asked him to, it was not like her at all, the thought that it might be because of the fear of losing him again gave him a slight of hope, that blonde woman knows how to make his heart milt.

as the old sennin was about to open the door of her room, it opened roughly as the blonde made her appearance, both of them panicked as they looked at each other, Jiraiya jumped back suddenly, sighing, " you scared the hell out of me Hime, please don't open the door like that!" Jiraiya whined, his hand was placed on his chest as he tried to calm himself down.

" it's not my fault that it's so easy to get you scared " Tsunade laughed so hard, it was priceless seeing Jiraiya caught off guards like that.

" it's not my fault! any normal person would get a heart attack at the way you open the door Hime, please try to be normal, the last thing I want now is dying because of that" Jiraiya said, still feeling his heart 's about to pump out of his chest.

" what made you try to come to my room, don't tell me you were going to peek on me when I was on the shower?" she said, as she tried to hide her laugh with a hard look.

"of course not! I didn't even know you're awake! and if you don't mind me peeking, I'd do that, gladly" he winked.

" baaaaka " she said in a childish way, she walked into the kitchen and smiled as she saw that he actually made the breakfast, it was pancakes, and he did wait for her to show up so they could eat together, taking a seat and sitting down, she began to eat.

Jiraiya sat next to her grinning, "ittadaikimasu " he shouted as he clapped.

" I hope that no one would come here by now" he mouthful said.

" by the way, why don't you want anyone to know that you came back?" tsunade said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her old team-mate.

" I'll let them all know, but not now, specially Naruto, you saw how strong he became after finding that I died, I believe that if he found out that I'm alive, he won't be able to achieve his goals so fast and all, that gaki need to achieve his dreams first" he said, smirking.

" he's not in Konoha right now" tsunade mumbled.

" I know that, gladly he's not, he'd feel my chakra if he was! I heard that he's searching for Sasuke, it'll be hard but not impossible, if he heard that I came back, I believe he'll come here to see me first" he said, sighing as he took another bite of his pancake.

"that'd be harsh, keeping it secret and all, he will get mad if he found out " she said, looking at him as her eyes softened.

" I know.. " was all what he said, he took the dishes and began to wash them, the blonde hokage looked at him surprisingly and laughed as she teased " you could be a great house-wife I'd love to have you know ".

The toad sage chuckled, he looked at her with a devious look as he said " is that a proposal, Hime? If it is, I'd say yes " he winked.

" in your dreams, baka " she said as she left the kitchen.

" that's not the only thing I'm _great_ at Hime, believe it or not, and you could give it a try!" he shouted, smirking.

" what a perv! " she shouted back, blushing furiously, she barely pursued herself not to punch that pervert, she doesn't have the time to, it's already late.

" love you too! " was all what tsunade heard as she left her apartment.

_'this is seriously going to be a pain in the ass'_ she thought.

* * *

On one of konoha's restaurant, there was Ginma who sat there looking at his untouched food sighing, he didn't have much sleep that night, his thoughts of that mystery man couldn't stop that easily.

" Ohayo, Ginma " The grey-haired shinobi said, waving as he sat next to his friend.

when Ginma didn't react, " Ginma? " Kakashi said, breaking Ginma thoughts, as the brown-haired man looked at the old-Junín, he smiled nervously as he said" Kakashi! sorry I didn't see you coming".

" what was on your mind? seeing you like that.. is there something bothering you? " Kakashi said, looking at his friend.

" it's not that big deal" Ginma said, resting his hands behind his back as he yawned.

" as if there's a big deal, Speak. I'm listening " Kakashi sighed.

Ginma hesitated for seconds, it's a crazy thing to say, but he'll give it a try, if there was something he'll talk to, it'll be Kakashi.

" Okay so here is what happened .. " Ginma started, as Kakashi looked at him, focusing on what he'll say.

" yesterday, it was my turn to look over konoha, and when I was there, I saw someone's strange went with Tsunade-sama to her apartment.. " Ginma explained, his elbow on the table as his head was resting on his hand.

" strange? " Kakashi said, interested.

" not at all, I believe that it was Jiraiya-sama.. " Ginma said, whispering.

Kakashi's eyes got widened and hard, " J..Jiraiya-sama? " he whispered.

" I'm not sure, shizune went there but didn't find anyone.. I can't believe this! I might have been imagining things.. but.. ugh I don't know.. " Ginma said, confused as he closed his eyes and sighed.

" did you tell shizune what you saw? " Kakashi asked.

" not at all, I just told her that it was a random man.. " Ginma sighed.

He opened his eyes as Kakashi stood up, getting ready to leave when Ginma said " where are you going? ", looking at the brown-haired Junín, he said " well, I'll go and check, I'll keep you with updates, don't worry " and disappeared in a puff.

" Damn it, you don't know what Tsunade-sama will do to you if she knew you went there without taking permission first. " Ginma shivered.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I just wanna explain something, Naruto can feel people's chakra on his Sage-mood, as when Kakashi died, he asked Tsunade if his Sensi wasn't in konoha because he couldn't feel his chakra!**_

_**so how was this chapter? and what do you think will happen next? review and gimme ur ideas ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	4. I can't stop this love

**Author's Note: **

**I am so so so so so so sorry about the delay! I had a lot of things, let's just say that I didn't have much time to write, college started and on vacations I had to take care of my lill sister.. and when I have time, I become so freaking disappointed and just don't feel like writing.. because I kinda had a write-block for this chapter, but now thanks god it's all gone and everything's fine :) **

**thank you so much for all those nice people who reviewed, followed, favorite the story! you don't know how much it makes me happy seeing those F-fiction alerts! I feel like I've got a love letter lmao X) ,, **

**okay so here's the chapter! and I promise things will get better and better! **

**and don't forget to review! if you have any great idea you can write it down there or PM me! who knows maybe I'll put it on the upcoming chapters :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

* * *

At the hokage's apartment, and when the clock was pointing to 12 p.m, jiraiya wasn't that surprised to find the blonde's apartment in a whole mess, she wasn't that kind of girls who does clean everything behind her, nor to care as she once had shizune with her, her assistant was grateful for her master to take care of her at such a young age, so she used to clean everything behind and doing all the _'unnecessary things'_ as tsunade once called it, well judging from the day before, now shizune is living with that Junín called Ginma.  
So as to pay for his team-mate's hospitality, he had done everything, cleaning every single room, he had done the dishes and washed the clothes, he then sat across the Television, dying because of boredom, surely tsunade won't come till 10 p.m at least, he knows that the blonde hokage has tons of papers that needed to be signed, with the fact that she went there late, she's coming _early_.. ? he doubted it.  
He wishes he could pay her a visit, but then someone might see them and what he was afraid of what would happen, his comeback needed to be kept on the down low for at least 2 weeks.  
Looking over the TV, changing the channels, he was drifted into his own world, what shall he do now? Everything he dreamed about happened, well there's that specific one he always fantasies about, but that dream's train had left him behind, closing all the doors with it, not forgetting that he was in the friend zone, he also tried for 40 years, and trying again won't change the fact.. He sighed as he thought about that again.. He shouldn't comeback.. It wasn't his place nor his time to change the fact and her mind, being together.. What a dream..  
' what is a dream shall remain as a dream, after all, not all the dreams come true... ' he mumbled as he sat straight, planning to take a cold shower, which is needed to clear the white-haired's mind.

* * *

Tsunade sat across her desk, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, if she kept thinking about him every single minute, she won't finish signing those damn papers till sunset.  
He.. He came back.. And bonding his life with hers was so unpredicted, she tried her best not to let her feelings take the best of her, seeing him all of a sudden brought out all the feelings that she kept locked in her heart for the last few years.. It was when she faced the fact of him being dead, that it hit her like a ton of bricks, causing all the buried feelings to rush back on the surface, hard enough to break her heart into pieces, but that time she had to hold herself together, As the hokage, her feelings weren't allowed to take over her when the village needed her, she tried to focus on the War that was about to begin..  
She thought she was dreaming, she thought that didn't happen.. But now here he is, at her apartment, waiting for her to comeback of course, he can't get out because he doesn't want anyone to know about him, that BAKA! if anyone knew that they're living together.. they might mistake them as a couple! well, of course she kind of doesn't mind that.. well it's not that terrible! if it happens.. but how easily gossips spread all over the village is scary, especially if it was about their specious Hokage.  
"ugh.. holy shit" as she sighed, that man surely will be the death of her.  
her thoughts were interrupted by a knock, her heart skipped a beat as she half expected the visitor to be a specific white haired old man, as the door's opened, it was no other than the little laud black haired brat, the third's grandchild.  
"Tsunade obaaaa-chaaaan" konohamaru screamed as he rushed in with a big smile on his tiny face.  
" How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! " Tsunade said as she rolled her eyes,  
" But Naruto nii-chan calls u like that! and you didn't seem to mind! " he said as he putted his hands behind his head giggling.  
"Speaking of your idol, for the thousand time, NO, you can't leave the village, not before Naruto comes back, and he told you in person that he does not need any help, and if he does, he'll send his toads" Tsunade said, as she stood from her desk and walked to where the Saratubi's heir is.  
he was taller than her, that made her smile, 'how those little kids manage to grow up so fast! time flies, I guess?'.  
" I didn't come for that, I came to tell you the most exciting, amazing, fantastic thing that'd EVER happen to the village! you can't believe who came yesterday! the whole village know about it, and we're all so freaking EXCITED!" the black haired little guy said, as his smile was from ear to ear.  
Tsunade's jaw was dropped open, she froze, 'uh no no no! please don't say it! all the village knows about that baka! uh god that didn't even last for a day! uh god please don't let it be.. they think that we're together, like couples, uh god and I AM THE ONE WHO INVITED HIM! it's MY apartment.. that'd be so freaking embarrassing! my pride as a hokage's GONE!'  
" Tsunade oba-chan? is everything okay?" Konohamaru said as he waved behind the hokage's eyes, noticing her flushing face.  
"what.. ?" was all what could come from tsunade.  
" I said that there's a man came from Kirigakure who has a huge gift from the mizukage! which is building the huge water park ever! he just needs your permission to start! can you imagine that?! " konohamaru screamed as he was about to die of excitement, his eyes were shining and he has the biggest grin ever.  
as the blonde's heart start pounding normally again, she let out a huge sigh and murmured 'thanks god!'  
" soooooooo ? " konohamaru said, impatiently.  
" A water park you say, hmmmm.. let me think about it" Tsunade smirked as the little boy started whining.  
" Pleeeeeeeeeeease? I promise I'll do what it takes! just say yessss! Hokage-sama!" Konohamaru pleaded.  
" now that's a great offer, _Okay then_!" Tsunade laughed as she nodded at the black haired boy.  
" YEEEEESSSSS!" Konohamaru stormed out of the office screaming as it was followed by his team-mates screaming, making Tsunade smile.

* * *

In front of Konoha's gate, Kakashi was trying to recognize the scents of those who came into the village, if Jiraiya-sama did come back, he obviously will come from here, it was hard even though with his sensitive nose, everyday , there're thousands of people leave the village and come, some went for missions, others had got back from it, not to mention the citizens.

" Kuchyo-no Jutso! " he shouted, as a small brown dog with a sleepy eyes and a blue jacket appeared, looking around, he frowned at his master " what do you want?".

" Sorry Bakkun, I know I promised I won't summon you unless if it's an emergency , but this is important" Kakashi said, as he examine the gate.

" is there anything different here? " he said, without bothering himself to look at the small dog.

" what do you mean different? of course there's nothing different here! are you playing with me? Kakashi? " the small dog said, apparently annoyed.

" hmm.. that's weird" the grey-haired shinobi said.

murmuring something about how his master lost his mind and how he got old to summon him, Bakkun gave Kakashi his back and was about to leave when he heard the man beside him said " is there any scent that belong to Jiraiya-sama? ".

Bakkun stopped and looked at Kakashi, confused " what do you mean by that? you know that old man died long ago".

"That's what I want you to do, to know if he managed to come back somehow" The grey-haired man looked at Bakkun with a serious look.

Bakkun recognized the look at his master's eyes, he wasn't kidding, he looked too serious to play pranks.

sighing, he focused as he sniffed the ground, there were a lot of smells, it took him several seconds to find the one he's looking for, as his eyes widened in shock, he looked at his master.

" You better tell me what's happening? that old man's scent is everywhere, along with the hokage's .. " Bakkun said.

" all what I can say is Ginma was right.. " Kakashi murmured in a very serious tone.

* * *

As the white haired man left the bathroom with a towel over his long hair, he smirked as he saw who was sitting on the living room.

" I knew you'd find out, but I expected you to be faster than this " Jiraiya said, still smirking.

" welcome back, Jiraiya-sama, it's been a long time " Kakashi said as he bowed to the old man.

Jiraiya noticed the look Kakashi was giving him, as if he wasn't sure if that was him, he laughed as he crossed the living room reaching Kakashi, patting his shoulder.

" why don't you sit? " Jiraiya offered.

Kakashi chuckled, " I'm afraid  
that hokage-sama will come in any minute, and I'd be beaten to death, because I didn't get a permission".

jiraiya burst out laughing, he couldn't help himself imaging Tsunade beating Kakashi in a second, and then heal him again just to beat him all over again, that crazy woman would do that indeed.

As Jiraiya's laugh died, he checked the clock, it's 3 p.m " Tsunade-hime won't come, at least not now, she has a lot of papers to sign" he said, smiling.

" I'm assuming that you don't want anyone to know that you came, basing on shizune who doesn't know yet. " Kakashi said, as he sat on the couch.

" clever as always, no wonder Minato chose you as his favorite student" Jiraiya smiled.

" But, why? " Kakashi said, as he took a fast look at the apartment, he haven't been here in a long time, and everything looks.. different.

" Because it's not the time for Naruto to know, not when he's chasing after that Uchiha, that kid spent 3 years with me training just to get his friend back, and now he's having his chance.. and I don't want to be the reason for him to stop, I assume you know what I mean? he's your student too.. " Jiraiya sighed as he leaned into a comfortable position on the couch.

" Yes I get it, so basically, it's because of Naruto.. eh? " Kakashi said, as he got into his own thoughts, remembering his farewell with his blond student, who promised him along with Sakura that this time, he'll bring their team-mate to konoha.

Sakura and Konohamaru insisted on the blond to go with him, As how typical Naruto is, he refused that, claiming it's his duty, and now it's been 2 months.

" You know you should keep it as a secret too " Jiraiya stated, as he interrupted the grey haired man's thoughts.

" Of course, Jiraiya-sama, but you didn't tell me how did you.. " Kakashi said, unable to hide his amazement.

The white haired man chuckled as he said " Eido tensi, but it'll bind my life with another person who's alive.. ".

Kakashi couldn't hide his shock, he thought that Jiraiya-sama was already alive, but hearing that made him tense, he was happy, but now he's confused.

" So, you were.. dead? " Kakashi managed to ask, as he gulped.

Jiraiya thought for seconds, shall he say the truth? or shall he wait.. ? he can trust the man beside him.

" not exactly, I was in a kind of .. coma.. I think" Jiraiya said, being honest is the best option, as he remembered the old toad mentioning that he was technically dead.

" Then how.. ? " Kakashi stopped.. unable to understand how in hell a living person is under the ' Eido tensi''s technique.

" I don't know the details yet, but now my life is bonding with Hime's so.. it doesn't really matter" Jiraiya chuckled as he looked at Kakashi's amazed face, it wasn't that often seeing the young man being that surprised, obviously confessing his 'feelings toward the Hokage' in an indirect way wasn't usual.

" well, guess it's my time to.. leave now" Kakashi coughed, as he stood, preparing himself to leave.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, taking a last look at the old Junín, he smiled under his mask as he waved and said : "I'm expecting you to continue the Icha-Icha paradise sequel, can't wait for the next book ". and disappeared in a puff.

Jiraiya smiled as he stood up, glancing at the clock and sighing, his Hime won't come for another 4 hours, or even more.

* * *

Tsunade was thinking seriously of killing herself, the papers that's needed to be signed doesn't seem to END! it's like this will take .. _FOREVER_! she sighed loudly as she massaged her right shoulder, it was 11p.m.

Deciding that she'll just have a little nap, because she's been working for about 13 hours! well, if she didn't count the hours when her mind was drifted into her teammate then it'd be.. 'never mind!' she thought as she yawned, she took off her jacket and placed it under her head on her desk.

her eyes snapped open and her fist turned into ball when she felt a large, gentle and a warm hand touched her shoulder, she stood up and turned back entirely facing the person and was about to hit that person as he held her hand, he was no other than Jiraiya.

" wow woooow calm down Tsunade!" he said.

" For Kami sake, Jiraiya! you almost gave me a heart attack! " Tsunade screamed.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean that! and please be quite" Jiraiya whispered.

" why did you come by the way? weren't you the one who was like 'I don't want anyone to know about my epic come-back' " Tsunade said in a sarcasm tone, trying to sound like her old team-mate.

Jiraiya laughed as he shook his head when he saw her childish reaction, he then smirked and said " I was worried so came to check on you, never thought about that old hag 's sleeping already "

she punched him saying "I am not an old hag you stupid perv. !"

" yeah yeah well let's just leave already " he smiled at his short blonde crush, giving her his hand in offer to lead the way, she ignored it and left him behind saying " I'm not a little girl too! god you just came and it feels like I wanna kill you already! but it'd be waste of a time".

He chuckled as he looked at her, she didn't change a bit.

"are you coming or not? " the blonde hokage said, standing beside the door.

he nodded smiling as he followed her, They walked beside each other in a comfortable silence, the streets were empty, obviously they're the only ones who are awake at this hour, if we didn't count the bars of course, thank god it wasn't that many, or else it'd be impossible to avoid.  
"You sure it's okay to walk out there? I mean what if someone saw you?" The blonde sennin said, feeling a bit worried.

Jiraiya smiled as he looked down at her, she immediately avoided him as she tiredly yawned.  
" we don't have to worry, I mean you can hit them on the head, leading them into a coma! and when they wake up, They won't remember anything, take it from me, your punches do that" he chuckled as he rested his hands behind his head.  
" that's not true, because obviously you keep coming after me even if I punched you tons of time " she murmured as she sighed, trying to get ready of the heat that's coming into her face as she felt his eyes on her.  
He didn't answer, not because he can't, but because he was wondering if it was his imagination or this short woman was blushing when she talked about him.  
Getting annoyed because of her team-mate, Tsunade walked a little faster, she gave him her back as she walked to the apartment where the two of them now are sharing.  
He smiled as he followed her silently.

* * *

When they arrived, Tsunade couldn't keep her amazement as her jaw held open when she saw her apartment, she quickly rechecked it's number, thinking that she might got into the wrong one.  
"Sooo? what do you think? I need a big reward for this! Ain't I?" Jiraiya said as he grinned as he put his hands on her shoulder.  
She couldn't help the 'wow' that escaped from her lips as she glanced at the rooms, looking back at the white haired man, who was grinning.  
" You surely are a house-wife! " she laughed as she punched him lightly at his shoulder.  
" but seriously, thank you so much! " Tsunade said, smiling.  
" you're welcome! It wasn't that big deal to be honest, I was bored! But then I started writing my new book! Gladly Kakashi reminded me of it or else I'd be dead of boredom right now! " Jiraiya said as he walked into the kitchen.  
' Holy shit! ' he stopped and gulped, looking back at speechless Tsunade.  
" He CAME here?! Without taking permission! No wonder he didn't come to take a mission for today! I'll kill that brat, tomorrow.. Yeah " Tsunade said angrily as she took off her jacket.  
' thanks Kami, you got me this one' Jiraiya sighed as he wiped his forehead.  
" Tomorrow it is, but right now do you want me to prepare anything for you? You haven't had anything, right? " Jiraiya asked as he looked at her, couldn't stop smiling.  
" No, I just want to sleep! I'm so freaking tired " Tsunade said, yawning for the tenth time.  
" okay then, good night hime! And try not to dream about me, you were mumbling my name yesterday! And that was nasty " he said, as he walked to set beside her, smirking as he winked.  
Tsunade's face became red, she hit him with a pillow as she screamed " I did not! That'd be the last thing I'd ever _do_! Baka!".  
Jiraiya's laugh ringed through her ears giving her chills, he pulled the pillow, causing Tsunade to move forward, as their faces became only inches apart.  
" Dream about me whenever you want Hime, and surely I'll do the same " he smiled, as she hit his chest lightly with her hand, trying to pull him off of her.  
" whatever.. " she mumbled as she stood up. Walking into her room.  
Jiraiya was staring at her laughing. she then stopped to look at him.  
Then said " You can use shizune's room as yours, instead of sleeping on that uncomfortable couch if you want to.. "  
As Jiraiya couldn't hold the huge smile that spread over his face, warm feeling crept into his heart.  
maybe, just maybe, that his thoughts earlier weren't right, maybe he still has a chance,

'_dreams may come true, why not?_' he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So how was it? Hope it was good at least X) ,, I tried to write it as long as I could, tbh I spent for about 5 hours writing it! so what's gonna happen on the next chapter? will Tsunade have the courage to face her feelings? and will Jiraiya give himself another chance to confess his love again? and what about the water park! and Naruto! and what will Kakashi do with Ginma? will he tell him the truth? who else would discover Jiraiya's coming back secret? and how would it be?! gimme your ideas :D**

**and please be patient! I promise I won't abandon this story! and I have a lot of great things that I'm planning for the next few chapters!**

**and I recommend you my friends to go and check JuneGilbertVivianRaeven 's new story : Adventures in the Afterlife ! it's a great JiraTsu story****! **

**thanks for reading! **


End file.
